UCHIHAS BROTHER
by nolawlie
Summary: fanfic request dari mendi! semoga terhibur! *ditimpuk* WARNING! LEMON, YAOI, ITASASUNARU, INCEST. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! R&R yah! XDD


Huahahahaha

Kuru balik dengan fic lemon lagi, kali ini threesome!! Sekali lagi THREESOME!!! THREESOME!! THREESOME!! biar tambah jelas, **T-H-R-E-E-S-O-M-E!! **THREESOME!! THREE---*dibekep kaos kaki busuk*

Ehem, yaudah…

Kuru terinspirasi ama mendi yang nagih 3some ke orang-orang, gak tao ape orang lagi WB…*ceburin mendi ke kolam*

Tapi gara-gara mendi juga kuru jadi tertarik bikin 3some, thanks ya, MEN!! *peluk mendi yang basah kuyup* *ditendang mendi*

Tetapi tetep aja selama proses pengetikan mendi neror2 kuru lewat fb, tapi yah….

Yasudlah…. Toh kuru akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini dengan selamat sentosa, tanpa acara mimisan segala. Karena kuru udah kebal ama fic lemon kali ya? *ditendang*

Udean ah, kita mule saja,

Pairingnya adalah….

Jeng-jeng-JENG!!

Baca sendiri aja deh…*dikeroyok massa*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer** bang masashi! kali kuru mengajak chara-muh untuk bernista-ria!! Huahahahaha

**Pairing** ItaSasuNaru, perlu diingat, tidak ada seme dan uke di sini, semua mendapatkan jatah masing-masing untuk menjadi seme atupun uke. Sekalipun itu seorang UCHIHA ITACHI.

**Rated** M!!!

**Genre** Romance/Family jujur kuru paling bingung kalo disuruh nentuin genre

**Warning!! YAOI!! LEMON!!** **Naruto's POV & Normal POV pada bagian Lemon**. Uhm… Sasuke agak OOC deh kayanya. Mungkin 3/4 cerita berisi lemon yang tiada henti!! Huahahahahaha~ yang anti-yaoi mending jangan baca kalo ga mau muntah darah ditempat!! Apalagi yang mau ngeflame, hah… dasar hama penyakit luh… tapi silahkan saja!!

Satu lagi, **INI PWP BUKAN SIH???!!**

**Author's Note **lupakanlah yang namanya akatsuki, atau pun penghianatan sasuke. Di sini hepi-hepi ajeh…XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Uchihas Brother**

Presented by: KUROKAME

(kurokame adalah sisi gelap kurukaemo, jadi apabila ada fic lemon itu pasti kerjaannya kurokame…XD)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Naruto's POV**_

Hamparan luas Desa Konohagakure menyambut pandangan mataku di Hokage Tower ini. Jubah oranye bermotif api merah-ku tertiup angin. Rambut pirangku yang sudah mulai memanjang seleher menghalangi pandanganku. Yah, maklum. Sekarang aku berada di atap, bukan di dalam.

3 tahun berlalu. Segala kekacauan di Konoha sudah dapat diatasi. Oleh Hokage sebelumku tentunya, si Nenek Tsunade cerewet dan galak itu. Entah kenapa setelah masalah Konoha selesai, ia memutuskan meninggalkan jabatannya dan memberikannya padaku. Tapi tak apalah, kurasa dia terlalu lelah. Walaupun wajahnya nampak muda, toh sebenarnya umurnya sudah lebih dari 50 tahun.

Ah, sungguh tidak terasa 3 tahun lebih aku menjadi seorang HOKAGE, Rokudaime Hokage. Impian yang sedari dulu kucita-citakan. Impianku untuk melanjutkan perjuangan para Hokage sebelumnya, terutama ayahku, Namikaze Minato. Orang yang--yah… bisa dibilang baru-baru ini kuketahui bahwa dia adalah ayah kandungku. Huh, menyedihkan…

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Langkah kaki yang terkesan santai dan tidak terburu-buru. Aku rasa dia tidak mengenal siapa aku, sebagai ninja seharusnya tidak boleh lelet. Apalagi di depan Rokudaime Hokage sepertiku.

"Naruto-sama." Sapa suara berat itu. Suara yang kukenal dengan baik. Suara yang sudah hampir 2 tahun ini selalu terngiang di kepalaku setiap detik.

"Hm?" kataku sambil berbalik dan menatap pemuda yang hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dariku itu. Mata onyx-nya menatapku dengan pandangan penuh… cinta? Hah, perasaanku saja.

Sasuke agak menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya,

"Saya membawa laporan dari tim ANBU yang ditugaskan menangkap buronan kelas S di Iwagakure." Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan satu gulungan kertas berwarna kuning padaku. Aku mengambilnya dan meneliti huruf-huruf yang tertera satu persatu. Aku agak menghembuskan nafas lega membaca laporan yang bisa dibilang memuaskan tersebut.

"Bagus. Apakah ada yang terluka?" tanyaku pada pemuda berambut hitam di depanku ini.

"Ada. Aniki terluka cukup parah. Anggota divisi 11 ANBU mengatakan bahwa aniki diserang sewaktu mereka sedang terlelap. Dan pada saat itu juga aniki sedang tidak fit." Kata Sasuke dengan mimik wajah sedih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Mataku melebar mendapat informasi yang mengejutkan tersebut. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa saat ini dia sangat khawatir dengan Itachi-san.

"Apa?! Lalu sekarang Itachi-san ada dimana?!" kataku dengan nada khawatir. Bagaimanapun Itachi-san sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Ia yang selama ini menjagaku setelah Sasuke.

"Aniki--sekarang ia sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Aku rasa ia sedang ditangani oleh Sakura."

Aku memandang wajahnya yang tampak kusut itu. Aku tidak menyangka di balik topeng dingin dan wibawa Uchiha Bersaudara, mereka ternyata saling membutuhkan, saling menyayangi.

"Kau sudah menjenguknya?"

Ia hanya menggeleng.

"Ayo kita ke sana sekarang!" kataku dengan nada seperti memerintah. Kemudian jalan mendahului Sasuke menuju tangga yang akan membawaku turun ke lantai paling bawah. Tapi ia tetap tak bergeming. Ia tetap berdiri disitu. Aku rasa ia masih terpukul dengan kejadian yang menimpa kakaknya.

Aku menatap Sasuke yang masih menunduk. Kemudian menghampiri dan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ia berbalik dan menatap mataku sendu. Kemudian ia memelukku erat.

"Aku tidak mau aniki terluka…", katanya.

Aku sungguh tidak menyangka Sasuke akan memelukku seperti ini. Tapi aku hanya membiarkannya menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Perlahan senyum tulus terbentuk di wajah tan-ku. Aku membalas pelukannya dengan menekan punggungnya lebih erat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita menjenguknya."

Beberapa saat ia terdiam, hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf, Naruto."

"Untuk apa?" kataku sambil mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Aku sudah lancang memelukmu." Katanya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Aku hanya tersenyum geli.

"Hahaha… tak apa, lagipula 'kan kita sahabat!" kataku sambil menggandeng tangan besarnya.

"Yuk, berangkat!"

Ia hanya mengangguk dan membalas genggaman tanganku. Tiba-tiba saja suatu perasaan hangat menjalar dari telapak tanganku ke seluruh tubuhku. Telapak tangannya yang hangat mampu menutupi telapak tangan kecil dan rapuhku. Aku rasa dia yang lebih cocok jadi Hokage…

Sepanjang perjalanan ke RS Konoha kami selalu diperhatikan oleh orang-orang. Mungkin karena sepanjang perjalanan kami bergandengan tangan. Sesekali kami tertawa bersama. Hal itu sukses membuat orang-orang sekitarku menjadi iri. Entah iri padaku yang bisa menggandeng tangan pria tampan seperti Sasuke atau iri pada Sasuke yang bisa menggandeng tangan seorang Hokage sepertiku.

*****+++++*****

Saat ini kami sudah sampai di depan kamar rawat Itachi-san. Tadi sewaktu di lobby aku sempat bertemu Sakura dan menanyakan ruang rawat Itachi-san. Tanpa butuh waktu lama aku dan Sasuke sudah dapat menemukan ruangan yang dimaksud. Kamar nomor 112.

Entah kenapa setelah setelah Sasuke mengetuk pintu dan terdengar suara balasan dari dalam, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Jujur saja, aku agak sedikit kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak sopan juga apabila kami bergandengan di depan Itachi-san.

"Ah, Itachi-san!" kataku langsung menghampiri Itachi-san yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang putih itu. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya dililit perban. Aku tidak menyangka Itachi-san yang biasanya kuat bisa seperti ini.

"Ah, Naruto." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang penuh ke-kakak-an. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang tubuhku. Ke arah Sasuke.

"Aniki…" ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri di belakangku. Wajahnya menatap Itachi-san dengan tatapan rindu dan khawatir.

Itachi-san memperhatikan adik semata wayangnya tersebut dan merubah posisi yang awalnya berbaring menjadi posisi duduk, itupun kubantu dengan kedua tanganku. Setelah beberapa saat Uchiha bersudara itu saling bertatapan, Itachi-san mengeluarkan suara seraknya.

"Kemarilah." Kata Itachi-san pada Sasuke yang masih diam di tempat. Itachi-san mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus. Dengan perlahan Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Itachi-san dan memeluk kakak-nya erat.

"Aniki--tidak apa-apa…?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Sepertinya ia tetap jaga gengsi walaupun hanya ada aku di sini.

"Tak apa—hanya luka kecil saja kok."kata Itachi-san sambil mengelus rambut hitam Sasuke. Huh, jadi ingin punya kakak.

"Uhm… Itachi-san!" kataku agak keras yang sukses membuat drama Uchihas Brother ini terhenti. Itachi-san melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan menatapku lembut. Sedangkan Sasuke membalikkan badan dan menatapku juga.

"Ya?

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian. Tapi, masa aku didiamkan saja disini sih?!" kataku dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. Hal itu sukses membuat mereka berdua tertawa.

"Hahaha… Ya sudah, kalau begitu kemarilah!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku. Aku hanya menurut dan membiarkan mereka berdua memelukku.

Rasanya… hangat… seperti memiliki dua orang kakak yang melindungku. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada mereka. Aku tak ingin mereka meninggalkanku. Aku ingin mereka selalu ada di sisiku. Selalu menjagaku. Aneh, padahal aku seorang Hokage. Mengapa hanya karena dipeluk oleh dua orang seperti ini aku bisa menjadi begitu cengeng?

"Kami sudah menganggap kau sebagai saudara kandung kami, Naruto. Jadi apabila kau ada masalah ceritakan saja pada kami." Bisik Itachi-san tepat di telinga Sasuke dan telingaku. Aku bisa merasakan perasaan bahagia sedang menyelimutiku sekarang. Aku agak memiringkan kepalaku dan memandang wajah Sasuke yang tenggelam di pundak kiri Itachi-san. Dia memejamkan matanya… sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat jarang kulihat. Kenapa tidak dari dulu begini sih?

"Baik." Kataku sambil tersenyum lebar, masih berada dalam dekapan Itachi-san.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia pun melepaskan pelukannya pada kami berdua dan memandang kami secara bergantian. Setelah tertawa kecil dia mencium kening kami. Awalnya aku agak risih tetapi lama kelamaan perasaan itu berubah menjadi perasaan bahagia yang tak terelakkan.

"Aku akan menjaga kalian, wahai adik-adik kecilku!" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut kami. Sasuke pasang tampang ngambek, sedangkat aku hanya nyengir lebar.

"Aniki! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" protes Sasuke kesal.

"Hahahaha… "

Dan hari itu pun kami habiskan untuk mengobrol bertiga seharian di kamar Itachi-san…

*****+++++*****

Sekarang sudah genap seminggu Itachi-san dirawat. Dan sepertinya keadaannya sudah mulai membaik. Ditandai dengan Sakura-chan yang memperbolehkan Itachi-san untuk pulang dan istirahat di rumah saja. Itachi-san hanya menurut, toh ia juga sudah tidak tahan dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat hidungnya setiap hari.

"Sasuke!" kataku pada Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arah ruang rawat Itachi-san. Ia menoleh dan membalikkan badannya.

"Naruto…" katanya dengan wajah kaget. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan menggandeng lengan besarnya.

"Ayo kita jemput Itachi-san bersama-sama!" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar dan menatap wajah putihnya. Beberapa saat ia masih bertahan dengan ekspresi kagetnya, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan menepuk bahuku.

"Ayo." Katanya dengan ekspresi kalem, senyum belum hilang dari wajahku.

Kami pun berjalan bersama-sama selama beberapa saat sampai pintu ruangan dengan nomor 117 menyapa kami. Sasuke memutar kenok pintu dan masuk ke kamar itachi-san, aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aniki…"

"Ah, Sasuke. Loh? Ada Naruto juga?" kata Itachi-san sambil memandang kaget ke arahku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Hehe, aku hanya ingin menjemput Itachi-san saja kok! Memangnya gak boleh ya?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi tumben Rokudaime Hokage sepertimu bisa keluyuran?" katanya sambil memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam tas. Aku hanya nyengir jahil.

"Sebenarnya sih aku kabur dari kantor Hokage," kataku dengan wajah tanpa dosa, "Tapi aku kan sudah bilang ke Shizune-san!" kataku lagi setelah melihat Itachi-san menoleh padaku dan memberikan pandangan tajam.

"Huh, kau ini…" kata Itachi-san sambil memasukkan pakaian terakhir ke dalam tasnya, "Ayo, Sasuke. Kau juga Naruto," kata Itachi-san sambil merangkul bahuku dan Sasuke. Kemudian menarik kami keluar dari ruangan berbau obat itu.

"He-hei!" kataku dan Sasuke protes. Itachi-san terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan kami berdua. Tapi akhirnya kami menurut saja ketika Itachi-san menyeret kami ke Uchiha Mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesampainya di Uchiha Mansion…

"Hei, aniki! Bisakah kau memperhatikan langkahmu sedikit? Kalau tidak kau bisa menghancurkan barang-barang di sini, tahu?!" kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Begitupun denganku. Sedangkan Itachi-san sudah menuju ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Aniki-mu itu memang sifatnya seperti itu ya?" tanyaku sambil mengikuti Sasuke ke ruang tamu. Aku pun duduk beralaskan tatami di ruang tamu tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung menuju ke pintu dapur yang ada di samping meja. Karena kesal tidak dianggap, aku hanya menggembungkan pipi dan memperhatikan ruangan tamu yang tidak seberapa luas ini.

Ruangan tamu ini sangat minimalis, bahkan meja kecil itu terasa besar di ruangan ini. Dinding-dinding ruang tamu ini penuh dengan foto-foto sejarah keluarga Sasuke. Dimulai dari foto pernikahan Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto, foto Itachi-san yang masih berumur 5 tahun, foto Sasuke yang masih bayi, dan banyak foto-foto lain menghiasi dinding ruang tamu itu.

"Kau tadi bilang apa, dobe?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke masuk ke ruang tamu membawa satu nampan berisi tiga gelas teh hijau dan satu toples sedang senbei. Setelah menaruhnya di meja ia duduk kemudian meraih teh hijau tersebut dan menegaknya perlahan hingga berkurang seperlimanya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'dobe', TEME? Aku ini seorang HOKAGE. Kau ingat??" kataku sambil menyusul duduk di sisi meja berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Ia hanya tertawa kecil dan menaruh gelas teh-nya.

"Aku rasa saat ini kita tidak sedang berada di kantor Hokage, DOBE. Jadi aku tidak perlu susah-susah hormat kepadamu."

Aku agak kesal dengan perkataannya barusan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Perkataan Sasuke ada benarnya juga.

"Huh! Terserah sajalah! Tapi jangan harap aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu, TEME!" kataku sambil mengambil gelas teh dan meminumnya buru-buru karena terlalu kesal pada si Teme pantat ayam ini. Tetapi baru saja satu teguk, iba-tiba saja bibir dan tenggorokanku terasa sangat perih dan panas, ternyata teh hijau itu sangat panas! Langsung saja kukeluarkan isi mulutku hingga mengenai baju dan celanaku.

"Pueeh!! Panas! Panas!" kataku sambil berteriak-teriak kesetanan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memperhatikan tingkah konyolku sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Teme bodoh! Bukannya menolong!

"Hahahahahaha… bodoh! Hahahahahahaha…" katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam sembari menutup dan membuka mulutku seperti ikan.

"Hah-hah-hah… Teme bodoooohhh!!! Hah-" kataku frustasi. Mulutku masih terasa panas, lidahku serasa dibakar, tenggorokanku perih. Aku rasa bibirku agak sedikit melepuh, ugh… sakit sekali!

Melihat ekspresi kesakitanku yang bukan main-main, tiba-tiba saja tawanya berhenti. Ia memandangiku selama beberapa detik dan kemudian mulai bersuara,

"Kau—kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" katanya sambil menggeser duduknya mendekat padaku. Aku masih terus mengipas-ngipas mulutku dengan telapak tanganku. Tampaknya ia menyesal karena sudah menertawakanku, itu tersirat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya yang tampak khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana! Bibir dan mulutku melepuh, tahu!" kataku emosi.

Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menarik pundakku mendekat, kemudian menempelkan bibir tipisku ke bibirnya. Aku yang kaget tidak sempat memberontak, ia memegangi kedua tanganku yang kini mulai mendorong bahunya agar menjauh dariku.

"Ummph!!"

Beberapa saat ia membiarkan bibir kami terus menyatu. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menjilat-jilat bibirku perlahan. Karena bibirku yang masih terasa perih tersentuh, otomatis aku membuka mulutku dan kali ini Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutku. Ia menelusuri rongga mulutku dengan lidah liarnya. Tanganku kini sudah lemas karena sedari tadi berusaha berontak. Aku membiarkannya menjilat-jilat bibirku dan memasukkan saliva-nya ke dalam mulutku. Aku agak berjengit merasakan air liur Sasuke masuk ke mulutku. Tapi jujur saja, rasanya manis.

"Buahh!! Hah-hah-hah… kau gila ya!" kataku setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya. Tanpa sadar mukaku memerah mengingat kejadian barusan. Ia hanya memandangku dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Seakan-akan dia tidak mempunyai dosa apa-apa.

"Bagaimana?" katanya santai sambil mengelap saliva yang menetes dari ujung bibirnya.

"Ba-bagaimana apanya?!! Kau sudah merebut keperawanan bibir orang tahu!!"

Kataku emosi sambil mengelap bibirku yang penuh dengan saliva-nya. Wajahku masih merah padam. Menjijikkan!

"Heh! Kau jangan ge-er dulu ya! Aku tadi hanya mencoba menolongmu tahu."

"Menolong bagaimana?!"

"Kau tahu? Air liur bisa menyembuhkan luka, terkadang otakmu itu terlalu dangkal ya, DOBE."

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus memasukkan liurmu segala?! Menjijikkan!" kataku masih memandangi wajahnya yang datar itu.

"Hm, jadi dulu sewaktu aku mengalami kejadian sepertimu, aniki melakukan hal 'itu' padaku. Jadi aku mencoba mempraktekannya denganmu, siapa tahu mujarab." Katanya panjang lebar sambil mencomot keripik senbei dan memakannya dengan santai. Ingin sekali aku menampar wajahnya.

Eh, tapi, tunggu dulu. Siapa tadi? Itachi-san?! Itachi-san melakukan hal itu pada adiknya sendiri???? Ya Tuhan, berarti Sasuke diperawani-eh-diperjakai-eh-bibirnya DIPERAWANI oleh ANIKI-nya sendiri??!

"Kenapa wajahmu berkeringat begitu? Sakit?" katanya sambil memegang keningku. Aku masih diam, terperangkap dalam bayang-bayang percintaan incest yang… yang…

"Hei! Jangan bilang kau memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang aku dan aniki!"

"Hah?! Tidak kok! Aku hanya kaget. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah mau menolongku, walaupun sama sekali tidak membantu, teme." Kataku sinis. Tapi aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Hn." Katanya sambil terus memakan keripik senbei-nya itu, samar-samar aku bisa melihat guratan pink di pipi porselennya.

"Hai, maaf menunggu lama!" tiba-tiba Itachi-san datang dan menepuk punggung Sasuke. Otomatis Sasuke yang sedang asik-asik menikmati senbei-nya terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak. Hahaha, rasakan itu, Baka-Teme!!

"Uhuk-uhuk… hhh… uhuk!" Sasuke masih terbatuk-batuk. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung mengambil gelas teh hijau yang masih sangat panas tadi dan meminumnya terburu-buru. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke menyemburkan isi mulutnya ke meja di depannya. Air teh mengalir ke leher dan kaos biru yang ia kenakan. Sementara Itachi-san tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah adiknya. Sedetik kemudian Itachi-san langsung menarik dagu Sasuke mendekat ke wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke.

Sedangkan aku?

Aku hanya bengong memperhatikan pemandangan yang ada di depanku ini. Pemandangan yang aku yakini sangat langka di dunia ini. Saat ini Itachi-san sudah mulai menyusupkan lidahnya ke mulut Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengerang dan membiarkan kakaknya menjilati rongga-rongga mulutnya. Aku sedikit bergidik, tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata incest terjadi pada keluarga ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi-san melepaskan bibirnya,

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Itachi sambil menjilat sudut bibirnya. Ia memandangi wajah Sasuke sambil tersenyum---mesum??

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja." Kata Sasuke sambil mengelap bibirnya. Entah kenapa reaksi kakak beradik tadi sangat mirip dengan sewaktu aku dan Sasuke sedang—ahhh!!!

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini Itachi-san yang menanyakan keadaanku. Aku langsung tersadar dari bengongku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok." Kataku gugup.

"Hm… aku rasa ada yang salah denganmu, Naruto…" kata Sasuke. Wajahku semakin pucat saja. Aku tidak sanggup menatap Uchiha Bersaudara yang sepertinya akan menelanku hidup-hidup.

"Ak-aku… aku…" aku mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Masa aku bilang bahwa mereka ini gay?? Eh, tapi khan aku juga menyukai Sasuke?! Tapi kan mereka sedarah?! Ahhhh!!!

"Kurasa kau butuh penegasan. Sasuke," kata Itachi-san.

"Hn?"

"Ayo kita tunjukkan pada Naruto hal-hal yang menyenangkan." Lanjutnya Itachi-san.

"Hhhh… baiklah…"

Tanpa babibu lagi Itachi-san dan Sasuke melepaskan pakaiannya dan bertelanjang dada di depanku. Saking kagetnya, aku tidak menyadari bahwa ternyata sekarang mereka sudah mulai berciuman dengan ganas. Bibir mereka berpagutan, lidah saling membelit, tangan mereka menggerayangi satu sama lain. Tetapi kemudian Itachi-san menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasuke dan merangkulkannya di lehernya. Sasuke hanya menurut dan menekan kepala Itachi-san agar memperdalam ciumannya.

Beberapa menit ciuman panas mereka mau tidak mau membuatku terangsang juga. Aku bisa merasakan celanaku mulai basah. Asal pembaca tau saja, sebenarnya aku masih perawan-eh-perjaka kalau soal seperti ini.

"Kau terangsang juga, Naru-chan?", kata Itachi-san.

Entah sejak kapan dua bersaudara itu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sangat… mengundang…

"Kau mau ikut juga, Naru?" sekarang Sasuke yang menatapku dengan pandangan nakal.

Aku sedikit bergidik melihat Sasuke yang biasanya kalem-cool-stoic berubah menjadi Sasuke yang penurut-nakal-pasrah di hadapan kakaknya. Hampir saja aku kabur dari sini kalau mereka berdua tidak mencengkram kedua tanganku sekarang. Aku meronta-ronta dalam cengkraman tangan mereka berdua.

"Hei!! Lepaskan! Kalian gila!" ucapku sambil agak berteriak. Mereka hanya tersenyum licik dan memandang satu sama lain. Sedetik kemudian Itachi-san menggendongku yang masih meronta ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat berbeda dari ruang tamu tadi. Ruangan bercat biru langit yang lebih luas dari ruangan-ruangan lain. Seingatku aku tidak pernah ke ruangan ini sama sekali, apa ini ruangan tersembunyi? Hah, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu sekarang. Sekarang yang harus dipikirkan adalah nasib keperawananku!! Aku melirik tajam ke sosok Sasuke yang tersenyum licik di belakang Itachi-san.

"ARRRGHHH!! LEPASKAN, UCHIHA BODOOOHHH!!!"

******************************************************************************

_**Normal POV**_

Itachi meletakkan tubuh Naruto di futon yang berukuran cukup besar, yang mungkin cukup dipakai untuk 5 orang. Naruto langsung berlari menuju pintu geser yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan halaman belakang, tetapi segera dihalangi Sasuke. Sasuke mencengkram lengan Naruto erat dan menuntun Naruto secara paksa untuk ikut duduk di futon bersama Itachi.

"Lepaskan! Sakit!"

"Lebih baik kau diam dan dengarkan kami," Kata Itachi dingin sambil memandang Naruto yang kini mulai pasrah di cengkraman yangan Sasuke, "aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Hanya saja sepertinya kita butuh kesepakatan."

"A-apa maksudmu?!"

"Hm… tapi kau harus janji tidak akan kabur lagi. Atau kami akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk." Kata Sasuke yang masih memegangi kedua tangan Naruto. Naruto pun langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi. Merasa sudah aman, Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan duduk di samping Naruto. Naruto langsung memasang tampang sinis dan bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Jadi, apa mau kalian?!"

"Kami ingin kau menjadi milik kami." Kata Sasuke to the point.

DEG!. Tiba-tiba jantung Naruto serasa berhenti. Ia mandang Itachi dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Di pikirannya sudah terbayang segala hal yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

"M-maksudnya?"

"Intinya, kami mencintaimu sedari dulu. Sempat terpikir olehku untuk merebutmu duluan sebelum Itachi, tapi aniki yang tidak mau kalah tetap saja ngotot untuk mendapatkanmu. Pernah suatu hari kami bertengkar dan hampir saling membunuh hanya untuk mendapatkanmu, Naruto. Yah—daripada terjadi pertengkaran terbesar dalam sejarah keluarga Uchiha, maka kami memutuskan untuk menjadikanmu sebagai 'milik' kami. Milik kami berdua, hanya milik kami." Kata Sasuke penuh penekanan. Naruto sempat terpaku sejenak mendengar pernyataan panjang lebar dari seorang Uchiha yang baru terjadi sekali ini dalam hidupnya.

"Jadi…"

"Masih belum selesai," potong Itachi, "Aku hanya tidak mau bertengkar dengan ototou dan itu dapat merusak hubungan kami, itu saja."

"Tapi…"

"Aku mohon kau bersedia menjadi milik kami Naruto… kami sangat mencintaimu. Kami sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama, oleh karena itu kau--"

"Tapi apa hak kalian untuk ini?!! Kalian pikir aku tidak punya hati apa?!!", kata Naruto sambil terengah-engah, sedari tadi ia berusaha menahan emosinya.

'_Yang kucintai hanya Sasuke… tapi kenapa.. kenapa harus ada Itachi-san di antara kami?'_

"Naruto…" tiba-tiba saja suara Itachi-san memecah keheningan.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah Itachi, wajah seseorang yang selama ini sudah dianggap sebagai kakak kandungnya. Sosok yang selama ini selalu menjaganya setelah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan hangat muncul, membuatnya menjadi menatap mata Itachi dalam. Ia tahu, ia tidak boleh egois. Ia harus berusaha membahagiakan orang yang selama ini melindunginya.

'_Itachi-san, maafkan aku… aku selalu egois. Tetapi, kalau ini yang membuat kalian bahagia, aku bersedia...'_

"Baiklah."

"Kau—yakin?" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk mencintai kalian berdua…"

Uchiha Bersaudara itu pun memandang satu sama lain selama beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih.", ucap mereka sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?" Tanya Itachi sambil mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menarik wajah Naruto mendekat. Naruto memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sensasi hangat menyerang bibirnya. Bibir Itachi mula-mula hanya menekan bibir tipis Naruto, tetapi lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang seolah meningkatkan birahi orang-orang di sekitarnya, tak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Hoi, baka aniki!"

"Mmm…" balas Itachi masih sambil melumat bibir Naruto lebih dalam. Mereka saling berpagutan, tangan Itachi membuka jubah Hokage Naruto dengan sekali tarik. Lalu tangan nakalnya melepas rompi genin yang melekat pada tubuh Naruto. Sekarang Naruto hanya memakai kaos hitam sebagai pelapis terakhir dada bidangnya.

"Kau main nyosor saja, lalu aku ngapain?" kata Sasuke tajam sambil menjambak rambut panjang Itachi. Hal itu otomatis membuat Itachi melepaskan lumatannya, dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah.

"Akh! Apa-apaan sih kau ini?! Sakit tahu!" kata Itachi sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut panjangnya.

"Hhh… sekarang giliranku." Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung mendorong Naruto terlentang dan menyerang bibir Naruto dengan ganas. Naruto yang hanya pasrah berusaha mengimbangi gerakan lidah Sasuke yang semakin ganas itu. Tetapi apa daya, beberapa menit kemudian Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke dan mendorong pundak Sasuke menjauh. Posisi mereka masih saling tindih, onyx dan safir bertemu. Sejenak mereka bertatapan, nafas mereka yang terengah-engah sempat membuat masing-masing pihak menjadi semakin bernafsu. Dalam sekejap bibir mungil Naruto kembali diserang oleh Sasuke, kali ini lebih dalam dan lebih bernafsu.

Sedangkan Itachi? Ia hanya pasrah menunggu gilirannya, tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. Ia sedikit mendengus kesal melihat ciuman adiknya yang tiada henti. Tetapi karena ia melihat Naruto yang sepertinya juga tampak menikmati, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Tapi saat ia memandang wajah Naruto yang pasrah didominasi oleh Sasuke, tanpa sadar jari-jari pucatnya melayang ke arah selangkangannya sendiri. Ditariknya resleting itu cepat dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah memerah menegang tersebut. Diusapnya dan pipijitnya

Benar saja, setelah pergumulan hebat dalam hatinya selesai, Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Itachi bersamaan.

"Itachi-san, kau boleh memanjakanku di bagian lain. Daripada bekerja sendiri di situ." Kata Naruto sambil berusaha bangkit dan membetulkan letak kaosnya yang tersingkap sampai ke dada karena perlakuan Sasuke tadi. Wajahnya gak memerah melihat pemandangan seorang-Uchiha-Itachi-sedang-bermain-dengan-barangnya-sendiri.

"Baiklah…terserah sajalah…" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum senang, "Lebih baik buka saja kaosmu itu, mengganggu saja." Itachi pun melepaskan genggamannya pada barangnya sendiri dan beranjak mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Un." Kata Naruto sambil bersiap-siap menarik kaosnya supaya terlepas seluruhnya. Tetapi belum sempat kaus itu terlepas seluruhnya, Sasuke sudah menarik kaus itu dan dalam sekejap menampakkan dada bidang yang menggoda iman. Itachi dan Sasuke menelan ludah melihat pemandangan yang menggairahkan tersebut.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Tak apa, boleh kami mulai sekarang?" Tanya Itachi sambil menjilat ujung bibirnya.

"Y-ya, silahkan saja." Kata Naruto agak bergidik. Ia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri yang semudah itu mengucapkan kata 'silahkan'.

"Hmm—ayo kita mulai, otouto. Kau bagian bawah, aku bagian atas. Deal?" kata Itachi sambil sedikit mengerling pada adiknya itu. Sedangkan Naruto wajahnya semakin memerah saja.

"Hehe… Deal!"

Dan dimulailah pergumulan panas pada sore hari itu…

####

"Mmh…" desah Naruto saat tangan Sasuke mulai meraba-raba perut dan punggungnya dari depan. Mereka kini sudah menemukan posisi yang pas. Posisi yang dapat menyenangkan semua pihak. Naruto duduk bersandar pada dada bidang Itachi, kaki Naruto terjulur ke depan menjepit tubuh Sasuke yang sedang mnjilat-jilat pusar Naruto. Tatto yang menghiasi permukaan kulit perut Naruto semakin meningkatkan birahi yang melanda akal sehat Sasuke. Sedangkan Itachi menjilat telinga, leher, dan bahu Naruto dari balik punggung Naruto. Sesekali digigitnya cuping telinga dan leher Naruto dengan penuh bernafsu.

"Akh!" seru Naruto saat perpotongan bahu dan lehernya digigit pelan. Itachi tersenyum kemudian menjilat bagian memerah yang barusan digigitnya.

Itachi membawa bibir Naruto ke bibirnya, kemudian mereka kembali saling melumat. Sedangkan di bawah sana, Sasuke sudah mulai membuka resleting celana Naruto dan menarik celana hitam itu turun. Sangat perlahan seakan Sang Uchiha Bungsu ini sedang menggodanya. Beberapa saat kemudian celana panjang itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya lagi, berpindah ke pojok ruangan. Hal ini membuat Naruto merasakan angin sore yang dingin menyerang kulit bagian bawahnya.

Tak ingin buang waktu, Sasuke langsung menarik boxer sekaligus pakaian terakhir. Dan kini terpampanglah keutuhan jati diri Naruto, lekuk pinggang yang sangat menggoda serta kejantanan Naruto yang sudah menegak dengan sempurna. Ujungnya yang memerah serta kedua bolanya yang menggoda semakin mendesak Sasuke untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini. Dengan ibu jarinya Sasuke mengelus-elus kejantanan Naruto perlahan, hal ini membuat Naruto mengerang, tetapi tidak terlalu jelas karena bibirnya masih dibungkam oleh bibir Itachi. Melihat reaksi Naruto, ia malah menggenggam kejantanan Naruto dan memijatnya penuh perasaan. Hal ini membuat Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan mengerang sejadi-jadinya.

"Ngghh… Sasu—ke… lebih cepat… ah.." erangan Naruto yang sejak tadi tertahan akhirnya keluar. Itachi tertawa kecil, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Sasuke agar mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

Kini Itachi membiarkan Naruto terlentang dan menyerang dada Naruto dari samping, ia menciumi dada talanjang Naruto dan menjilat-jilat puting kecil yang semakin mengeras tersebut. Naruto mengerang menikmati sensasi aneh di dua dari tiga pusat tubuhnya.

Karena melihat Naruto yang tak kunjung 'keluar', Sasuke memasukkan kejantanan Naruto kedalam mulutnya. Naruto tersentak merasakan kehangatan mulut Sasuke di kejantanannya. Sasuke menjilat kejantanannya dengan penuh nafsu, sesekali lubang kecil yang berada di ujung kejantanan Naruto dijilatnya dengan perlahan, membuat Naruto serasa melayang ke langit ketujuh.

"Ahh! Sasu.. Sasuke… akh, lebih dalam Sasu… ah-ah…"

Sasuke semakin mempercepat kegiatan mulutnya. Ia menaik turunkan kepalanya di kejantanan Naruto dengan gerakan yang cepat. Tak berapa lama Naruto mengerang memohon dan tubuhnya mengejang, kemudian mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di mulut Sasuke. Ia menunggu hingga Naruto melepaskan seluruh hasratnya, sementara mulutnya menampung air mani Naruto yang sepertinya tak kunjung habis. Setelah dikira cukup, ia menelan setengah dari cairan tersebut dan memberi isyarat kepada Itachi yang masih sibuk menjilati dada Naruto. Itachi hanya tersenyum dan meraih bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Sasuke memindahkan sisa cairan Naruto yang ada di mulutnya ke mulut Itachi. Setelah itu mereka melepaskan bibir mereka.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, aniki?"

"Manis."

"Kubilang juga apa, dia ini masih perjaka."

"Yayaya, terserah kau sajalah."

Lalu mereka bertukar posisi, kini Itachi yang menangani bagian bawah Naruto. Naruto sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mendesah nikmat. Ia menekan kepala Itachi supaya lebih dalam meraup kejantanannya.

"Ahh, I-Itachi-sannhh… Naru-Naru mau keluar… akh!" serunya kencang dan ia melepaskan sekuruh hasratnya si mulut Itachi. Itachi menelan seluruhnya sampai tak bersisa setetes pun.

"Hah-hah-hah… Sasuke… Itachi-sanh.. bisa berhenti sebentar? Hhh…" kata Naruto sambil terengah-engah. Itachi dan Sasuke pun menuruti Naruto dan ikut merebahkan diri di samping kanan-kiri Naruto.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sampai Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Ayolah kita lanjut lagi, masa cuma begini saja?" katanya sambil memiringkan badannya ke arah Naruto yang sedang memejamkan mata, beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka mata safirnya dan menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Memangnya mau apa lagi, aku di sini hanya sebagai pemuas saja. Selanjutnya terserah kalian, aku tidak akan membantah." Kata Naruto sambil memandang langit-langit ruangan.

"Baiklah kalau itu katamu…" kata Sasuke sembari bangkit dan melepaskan celana yang sedari tadi masih melekat, sekalian melepas boxer birunya. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di dada Naruto dan menyodorkan kejantanannya yang ukuran sangat WAW itu ke wajah Naruto. Naruto yang terpukau sekaligus salah tingkah dengan bodohnya berkata, "A-apa?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan." Kata sasuke kalem.

Wajah Naruto memerah, tetapi akhirnya dengan ragu dikulumnya juga kejantanan Sasuke yang termasuk dalam ukuran besar tersebut. Sasuke mengerang merasakan jilatan demi jilatan yang menyerang kejantanannya. Ia tak menyangka lidah Naruto begitu liar dan hangat.

"Ssshh.. Naru… lebih liar—ahh!", desah Sasuke sambil menaik turunkan pinggulnya di wajah Naruto. Sementara itu Itachi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah kedua pasangan itu mulai terangsang kembali. Ia langsung bangkit dan melepaskan sisa-sisa pakaian yang ada dan menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya ke kejantanan Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan sensasi tersebut hanya memejamkan mata dan terus menjilat-jilat kejantanan Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan isi testisnya ke mulut Naruto. Agak sedikit ragu, Naruto pun menelan semuanya. Sasuke pun ambruk dan menimpa tubuh Naruto di bawahnya.

"Yuck!" kata Naruto setelah mengecap rasa itu dalam mulutnya. Beberapa saat ia menyipitkan matanya dan kembali merasakan kejantanannya yang sudah tegak seakan-akan siap meledak kapan saja.

"Tenang, Naru. Jangan keluar dulu. Aku hanya menggodamu saja kok." Kata Itachi sambil menjauhkan kejantanannya.

"Huh!" Naruto mendesah kesal.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke bangun dan menundukkan kepalanya di kejantanan Naruto. Ia dan Naruto mengambil posisi 69, posisi yang sangat memungkinkan untuk saling menikmati kejantanan sang lawan. Sasuke berada di bawah, Naruto di atasnya. Sementara itu Itachi menunggu mereka mengepaskan posisi dengan memain-mainkan kejantanannya sekali lagi.

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto saling melahap kejantanan masing-masing. Mereka berdua mengerang kenikmatan atas perlakuan masing-masing. Terjebak dalam pesona dan gairah yang mendalam membuat mereka melupakan kehadiran seseorang yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri. Merasa tidak ada kerjaan, akhirnya ia memilih beranjak ke bagian belakang Naruto dan memainkan lubang kecil yang tidak pernah terjamah itu dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Erangan kesakitan pun meluncur dari bibirnya yang masih tertahan oleh kejantanan Sasuke. Itachi pun makin berani, ia memaju mundurkan satu jarinya di lubang Naruto, hal ini membuat Naruto tanpa sadar menggigit kejantanan Sasuke lumayan keras.

"Akh—jangan digigit, Dobe!" kata Sasuke setelah menarik mulutnya dari kejantanan Naruto. Naruto hanya nyengir, "Maaf! Habis Itachi-san mempermainkanku sih!"

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka lagi, saling mengulum, menjilat, menggigit. Itachi juga tetap memeju-mundurkan satu jarinya. Merasa sudah saatnya, Itachi pun memasukkan lagi satu jarinya.

"Akh!! Sa-sakitt!", hal ini membuat Naruto melepaskan kulumannya dan berteriak lumayan kencang, Sasuke yang menyadari hal tersebut semakin mempercepat kulumannya di kejantanan Naruto.

"Mmh…" Naruto melanjutkan kulumannya dan mengerang pelan.

"Hei—mmh.., aniki. Hati-hati, se-sepertinya Naruto belum terbiasa. Gunakan ludah atau cairan Naruto supaya mempermudah gerakan tanganmu. Unh…"

"Iya-iya, kau ini cerewet sekali!" kemudian Itachi menjilat lubang Naruto. Ia menusuk lubang kecil itu menggunakan ujung lidahnya, mencoba memasukkan air liur ke dalamnya. Naruto agak bergidik merasakan lubangnya disentuh oleh benda basah seperti itu, tapi toh ia tetap melanjutkan kulumannya.

"Mmh… ahh… Naru-- aku keluar sekarang… akh!" Sasuke pun menyemburkan benihnya di mulut kecil Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto pun menyusul Sasuke dan mengeluarkan semuanya di wajah dan mulut Sasuke.

"Ah-haah…" Sasuke dan Naruto mendesah panjang menikmati orgasme mereka barusan. Naruto masih mengerang karena lubangnya belum lepas dari lidah liar Itachi. Sementara itu si pelaku penjilatan tersebut kali ini memasukkan tiga jarinya langsung ke lubang Naruto. Naruto yang lemas tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia dan Sasuke masih dalam posisi 69, dan Naruto masih tetap menindih tubuh Sasuke.

"AKH!!", erang Naruto ketika jari-jari lentik Itachi menyentuh titik terdalam tubuhnya. Itachi menyeringai kemudian menyerang titik itu sekali lagi.

"EKH!", seringai Itachi makin melebar. Ia mengangkat pinggul Naruto supaya memudahkannya memasukkan kejantanannya. Otomatis kejantanan Naruto menggelantung di depan mata Sasuke yang masih mengatur nafasnya, mengerti bahwa ini merupakan puncak acara, Sasuke pun mengulum kembali kejantanan Naruto.

"Engghh…"

"Tahan ya, Naru. Mungkin agak sedikit sakit. " Kata Itachi sambil mendekatkan ujung kejantanannya ke lubang Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Ia menggigit bibirnya saat kepala kejantanan Itachi mulai menyeruak masuk, mengoyak lubang sempit yang makin melebar seiring dorongan Itachi yang perlahan. Itachi mengerang kecil ketika merasakan kehangatan lain menyelimuti kejantanannya, walaupun belum semuanya.

"Ahh! I-Itachi-san! Pelan-pelan saja… Ugh…" kata Naruto sembari meremas paha Sasuke. Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakan mengulumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang di derita Naruto. Di depan matanya terpampang jelas kejantanan kakaknya yang sudah hampir seluruhnya masuk ke bokong Naruto.

"Sssshh—tenang Naru-chan, lubangmu sempit sekali. Hhh.." Itachi perlahan menekan kejantanannya lebih dalam, kali ini sudah hampir masuk 3/4-nya. Naruto menggigit paha Sasuke pasrah, lubangnya seakan penuh oleh benda hangat yang berdenyut. Dan itu sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakitnya sekarang.

Itachi yang melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sudah agak tenang, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyentakkan pinggulnya sampai seluruh kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto.

"AHHH!!!! Ukh! Engghh…" seru Naruto keras. Setelah beberapa detik membiarkan barang itu berada dalam lubangnya, ia pun mengangguk kepada Itachi yang masih menunggu kepastian. Itachi yang mendapat persetujuan menarik pinggulnya hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang tersisa, kemudian mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk. Itachi Dapat merasakan getaran halus di lubang Naruto setiap kejantanannya menumbuk prostat Naruto, karena itulah ia berusaha terus menjaga getaran itu supaya terus menerus memberinya kenikmatan.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah… Sasuke… Itachi-sanhh… Ohh…" desah Naruto terus menerus, ia merasakan kenikmatan di dua titik tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Kejantanan Itachi terus saja dipompa keluar-masuk rektumnya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat langsung kegiatan keluar-masuk di depan matanya pun meraih bokong kenyal Naruto dan meremasnya dengan gemas.

"Akh-uhh… Na-Naruto… haaah! Nikmat sekali lubangmu… mmhh…."

Puas meremas bokong kenyal Naruto, tangannya beralih ke kedua testis kakaknya dan memijat bola-bola itu lembut. Hal ini semakin membuat Itachi mengerang nikmat.

"I-Itachi-san… lebih dalam—ukh… ak-aku mau keluar—AHH!" Naruto pun menyemburkan cairannya di mulut Sasuke, kemudian ambruk dan kembali menindih tubuh putih itu. Itachi yang belum mencapai puncak kenikmatan terus memompa tubuh Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian ia pun menyusul Naruto dan mengeluarkan benihnya jauh di dldalam tubuh orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Oh-oh… kau hebat, Naru!" kata Itachi sambil mencabut kajantanannya dari tubuh Naruto, ia pun mengahmpiri wajah Naruto dan mengecup kening Naruto perlahan.

"Naruto, hey bangun dari tubuhku! Kita belum selesai, sayang…" kata Itachi sambil berusaha bangkit dan menyingkirkan tubuh telanjang Naruto dari atas tubuhnya. Itachi menggendong Naruto ke atas meja pendek di tengah-tengah ruangan, ia pun merebahkan di situ dan membuka kaki Naruto lebar-lebar. Naruto yang lemas karena sedari tadi dipaksa mengosongkan testis hanya menurut.

Sementara itu kini Sasuke menaiki meja tersebut. Setelah melumuri kejantanannya dengan spermanya sendiri, ia pun memasukkannya ke dalam lubang Naruto. Naruto sedikit mengerang merasakan kembali sesuatu mengoyak tubuhnya. Tapi toh ia hanya menurut saat kedua kakinya dinaikkan ke pundak tegap Sasuke. Sasuke pun memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan perlahan. Sekali-kali ia menyentakkan pinggulnya dalam, membuat Naruto serasa melayang tinggi.

"Ugh… aniki… kau benar, dia ini sempit sekali… Ah-ah-ohh…" kata sasuke sambil menengok ke belakang, menemukan kakaknya sedang memanjakan dirinya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya sendiri dan tangan kirinya menusuk lubangnya sendiri. Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya maju mundur dengan cepat.

"Su-sudahlah! Puaskan saja dirimu sendiri, setelah itu kau puaskan aku! Ukh…mmh…"

"M-maksud aniki?!"

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu, my lovely otouto!" kata Itachi melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sasuke agak bergidik ngeri membayangkan ia dan kakaknya sendiri bercinta. Tapi tak apalah, sudah terlanjur begini, terlanjur gila-gilaan.

"U-uhh… terserah aniki saja. Ahh—haah… enggh…" jawab Sasuke sambil terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya di rektum Naruto. Beberapa sodokkan kemudian Naruto mengerang dan mengeluarkan cairannya ke perut dan dada Sasuke. Karena belum sampai juga, Sasuke pun terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur. Peluh membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Saat Sasuke akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ditarik oleh Itachi dari belakang, meninggalkan Naruto yang terengah-engah di atas meja dan cairan putih dimana-mana. Itachi pun segera meninidih tubuh Sasuke dan memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang adiknya. Sasuke berteriak kesakitan tapi segera dibungkam oleh bibir Itachi.

"MMPPHHH!!! Mmhh!!" teriak Sasuke miris merasakan lubangnya yang sepertinya sudah robek itu. Setitik air mata mengalir dari mata onyx-nya.

"Sssshhh—tenang adikku sayang…" kata Itachi lembut sambil menggeser bibirnya ke kening adiknya. Ia mengecupnya perlahan untuk menenangkan Sasuke.

"Aku mulai, Sasuke." Itachi pun menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama detak jantung mereka. Sasuke menggigit bibir merasakan perih yang menyerang bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tetapi karena sudah terlanjur, percuma saja melawan.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah... mmh… an-aniki! Lebih dalam! Ahk!!" mendengar permintaan adiknya, Itachi pun memperdalam sodokannya. Sasuke berteriak-teriak nikmat seperti orang kesetanan, hal ini membuat Naruto yang tadi sempat terlelap karena kelelahan membuka matanya dan berusaha bangkit. Tetapi apa daya ia merasakan sakit luar biasa menyerang pinggul dan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dengan perlahan ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan, Itachi sedang memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya di lubang Sasuke. Beberapa saat Naruto terdiam mencoba mencerna kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya. Tanpa sadar ia berteriak,

"Sa-Sasuke!! Itachi-san! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dia itu adik kandungmu!!"

"Su-sudahlah Naruto, ak-aku baik-baik saja, mmmhh…" Ucap Sasuke terbata sambil mengangkat kakinya ke pundak Itachi. Naruto hanya terbengong-bengong melihat pemandangan yang sangat langka di depannya. SEX INCEST.

"Uhh… ya sudahlah…" desah Naruto lemah sembari menghampiri Uchiha Bersaudara dan jongkok di belakang tubuh Itachi, ia pun menjilat lubang Itachi dan memelintir testis Itachi dari belakang.

"Ahh!! Ka-kau nakal sekali ternyata! Uhh…" desah Itachi menikmati permainan tangan dan lidah Naruto.

"Hehe, Itachi-san juga…", jawabnya sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ah!! Haah!! Aniki! aku mau—AHH!!!" Sasuke pun menyemburkan cairannya ke wajah dan perut Itachi serta perutnya sendiri.

"Enggh!! Graaahh… uhh…" dua dorongan kemudian Itachi pun mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke dapat merasakan cairan itu mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Haah-haah…", nafas Sasuke tak beraturan, ia masih sedikit terlena pada kehangatan yang diberikan kakak kandungnya barusan. Setelah beberapa menit menikmati orgasmenya, Sasuke pun bangkit dan menarik tangan Naruto keluar ruangan tersebut, Itachi yang sedang berbaring di futon mereka tinggalkan begitu saja.

"Hhh… hoi, Naruto. Aku punya ide bagus."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Begini…"

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa menit di depan pinru kamar sambil merencanakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang pastinya akan sangat mengejutkan bagi Itachi nantinya.

"Hah?! Kau yakin mau melakukannya?!" kata Naruto sedikit tak percaya, ia membelalakkan matanya mendengar rencana licik Sasuke.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau mau membantuku kan, Naruto?" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Ta-tapi kan…"

"Hah! Tidak peduli! Ayo kita kerjai aniki habis-habisan! Salah sendiri sudah merebut keperawanan kita secara paksa!" kata Sasuke dengan semburat pink di pipi pucatnya. Mau tidak mau Naruto yang keperawanannya juga diambil Itachi akhirnya menurut saja kepada Sasuke.

"Umm… baiklah."

"Bagus! Ayo kita kembali ke kamar!"

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke kamar dan menemukan Itachi yang masih terbaring kelelahan di atas futon. Sasuke menarik Itachi berdiri dan mencium bibir Itachi ganas. Ia melumat bibir kakaknya dengan penuh bernafsu, sedangkan Itachi membalas Sasuke dengan erangan-erangan kecil. Sasuke pun mengangkat pinggul Itachi dan menggendongnya, kaki Itachi yang menjepit pinggangnya semakin mempernmudah akses penetrasi yang akan di lakukan Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa Itachi ke dinding dan menyangga sebelah kaki Itachi pada salah satu dinding yang mempunya sedikit celah, ia pun memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang kakaknya dari depan, bibirnya masih terus melumat bibir Itachi.

"MMPHH!! Mmh…" erang Itachi merasakan sesuatu yang asing menyeruak dalam tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sasuke, kemudian ia mengangguk dalam dekapan adiknya tersebut.

Sasuke pun menaik turunkan pinggulnya di rektum Itachi, Itachi mengerang dan menggigit leher Sasuke pelan. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Sasuke erat. Di belakangnya tubuh Itachi Naruto sudah mempersiapkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak menantang.

"My lovely, aniki. Aku rasa kau akan merasakan sakit sedikit lagi, jadi tahan saja ya…"

Sasuke pun memberikan isyarat pada Naruto berupa anggukan. Naruto pun mengangguk, ia menelan ludah dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang Itachi yang penuh dengan kejantanan Sasuke. Naruto agak memaksakannya sampai kepala kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang Itachi.

"AKHHH!!!! SA-SAKITT!! AKH! HENTIKAN! Kumohon! MMHH!!!" teriak Itachi seperti orang kesetanan. Lubangnya terasa penuh dan sangat perih, padahal hanya kejantanan Sasuke dan kepala kejantanan Naruto saja yang menancap di lubangnya. Oh, mungkin tidak pantas disebut 'hanya'. Dari matanya keluar beberapa titik air mata tanda ia sangat kesakitan.

Tak mempedulikan teriakan Itachi, Naruto pun menusukkan lebih dalam kejantanannya ke lubang Itachi. Sekarang lubang Itachi sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah. Itachi menggigit lengan Sasuke sambil terus mengerang kesakitan. Sasuke hanya pasrah ketika lengan dan lehernya digigit Itachi sampai berdarah. Karena itu semua adalah rencananya sendiri.

Setelah acara masuk-memasukkan yang tentunya sangat menyakitkan bagi Itachi, Naruto dan Sasuke pun bergerak seirama. Membuat tubuh Itachi yang berada diantara keduanya terlonjak-lonjak seiring kegiatan mereka yang semakin cepat. Peluh bercucuran dari tubuh telanjang mereka bertiga, Naruto dan Sasuke juga masih mengerakkan pinggul mereka dengan liar.

"Akh! Akh! Haaah! Hah-hah-hah-akh!!" suara desahan Itachi menggema di ruangan sepi itu. menyisakan pantulan-pantulan suara menggoda iman. Dan tentu saja membuat dua orang yang menguasai tubuhnya semakin menggila.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke mencabut kejantanannya dan beralih ke kejantanan kakaknya yang menggelantung indah. Itachi sedikit menghembuskan nafas lega. Tetapi Naruto tetap menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya di lubang Itachi, membuat pemuda itu mengerang nikmat, bukan karena sakit lagi.

Deru nafas berpacu dalam dimensi liar mereka. Tubuh indah yang saling menyentak dan berpeluh, bagaikan pemandangan nirwana yang hanya bisa dilihat di blue film(?). sesaat kemudian tubuh Uchiha Sulung pun bergetar, kejantanannya yang berada di mulut Sasuke menegang. Sedetik kemudian Ia melepaskan hasratnya ke mulut adik tercintanya.

Naruto yang sekiranya akan keluar sebentar lagi terus menyentak-nyentak tubuh di depannya. Hingga pada saatnya ia mengeluarkan seluruh benihnya ke tubuh Itachi, ia masih terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan liar. Mencoba menikmati sensasi orgasme ini sebaik-baiknya.

Sedetik kemudian mereka pun ambruk dalam posisi saling tindih.

……

#####

**Naruto's POV**

_Keesokan paginya…_

"BAKA OTOUTO!!!! BAKA NARUTO!!!!"

"Ahahahahahah….."

"Salah sendiri! Siapa suruh mengerjai kami duluan?? Ahahahahahahah…" ejekku sambil memperhatikan sosok yang kini bergelung di atas futon. Itachi-san.

"Tapi coba kalian pikir! Aku dimasuki dua kejantanan sekaligus!! Bayangkan!! Bokongku rasanya robek tahu! Lihat, aku sekarang tidak bisa jalan! Padahal baru pulang dari rumah sakit! Huh!" omel Itachi-san panjang lebar. Hal itu sukses membuat aku dan Sasuke makin mengeraskan tawa kami, tak mempedulikan sosok yang kini ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah, terima saja nasibmu, MY LOVELY ANIKI!" kata Sasuke mengejek, kemudian ia pun tertawa lagi.

Yah, begitulah pengalaman sex-ku dengan orang-orang yang kucintai. Orang-orang yang baru kusadari sangat berharga bagi kehidupanku. Sekarang aku tinggal di Uchiha Mansion, aku ingin selalu berada di dekat mereka. Orang-orang yang senantiasa melindungiku, Sasuke dan Itachi-san.

Haah—terkadang aku masih belum bisa memastikan perasaanku pada Itachi-san. Yang jelas aku sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku juga mencintai Itachi-san.

"Hei, Naruto!"

Suara Uchihas Brother membuyarkan lamunanku, kulihat mereka menatapku dengan senyuman lembut. Senyum yang sudah lama tak ku dapatkan dari orang-orang yang sudah lama pergi meninggalkanku. Aku memang sangat beruntung memiliki mereka sebagai keluargaku sekarang.

Aku pun memeluk mereka berdua dan bekata,

"I LOVE YOU, MY LOVELY UCHIHAS BROTHER!"

_**Fin…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hohohoho~

Semoga puas ya! *padahal gak mungkin memuaskan* -ditendang-

Kuru hampir begadang tiap malam demi menyelesaikan fic ini, berbekal 2 box gery chocolatos dan 3 gelas susu milo tiap malamnya selama 3 hari berturut-turut.

Jadi kali ini kuru mohon ya, bagi yang tidak suka dengan cerita/pair di fic ini, tolong segera tinggalkan halaman ini dan pergi jauh-jauh!

Kuru tahu ini fic ada INCEST-nya, tapi kuru udah pikirkan konsekuensi-nya kok, karena ni fic terbayang begitu saja di otak kuru, makanya kuru bikin…XD

Oh, iyah…

Bagi anda yang merasa flamer ber-pennem **' er*.ho**i.* '**, kuru dan teman-teman sesama author kuru yang pernah anda flame, SANGAT, SANGAT, SANGAT, MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH!! XDDDDDD~

Anda telah berhasil menghibur kami semua dengan lelucon anda yang sangat lucu di mata kami semua author ffn! Huwahahahahah~

Padahal saia pernah berpikir bahwa FLAMER baru itu bisa lebih berkualitas, tetapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak muncul FLAMER yang SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERKUALITAS seperti ANDA ya???

Padahal seingat saia dulu banyak sekali FLAMER-FLAMER yang lebih CERDAS dan BERWIBAWA dalam menge-FLAME, dan itu semakin membuat kami para author ffn merasa terdorong untuk lebih baik lagi.

Tetapi, nyatanya, flame anda hanya membuat kami tertawa terbahak-bahak! Huakakakakakakak! XDD TERIMA KASIH!!

Ehem,

Sentuhan terakhir, saya mengijinkan siapa saja untuk menge-flame fanfic saia, malah sangat, sangat, sangat mengijinkan! XD

Tetapi mohon tidak menggunakan cara kampungan seperti yang di lakukan saudara/i

' **er*.ho**i.* '**

RIVIEW or FLAME?? XDDD


End file.
